HILB: Summer School Edition!
by JunAegileus777
Summary: If Killer Bee is such a bad rapper, then why is this tune so catchy? Imagine him trying to rap about teenage love, confusion, euphoria, and silliness. But all during the high tides of summer school and a beach vacation. What do you get when you mix a smooth-talking Uchiha and an uppity Hyūga for a summer? :AU Oneshot: In the summertime, when lovebeams are strongest!


Kiba's smug smirk…

Shikamaru's passive sigh…

Lee's beaming smile…

Naruto childishly grinning, pointing up at the clear blue sky.

**How the Irons of Love Bond**

**Summer School Edition!**

Sasuke Uchiha. The best in the school. Fangirls sighing, fangirls crying, fangirls over here just dying. Perusing the hallways, cruising the day away, onward heading to class, without a care in the world.

And then—BAM!

"Well, what do you know, it's you…looking so mad, looking so badass, even though you rock the skirt of a lass."

'You're so proud, I'm so 'roused, Naruto's so loud! …My fantasy world's come true.'

You'd think he'd be over this by now, but he can't stop thinking 'bout him. This sounds creepy, Choji's sleepy, yet here goes everything: Goes to brunch, gets a lunch, but why is there no munch? He's sitting 'hind the "girl" of his dreams.

The perfect day, the perfect date: It's a nice day for bowling…

Happy Inner Sasuke is happy.

…Blink, blink. Blink, think. Everyone's staring, even the ones that just aren't caring. Flushing, then blushing, then embarrassment was the key.

Neji Hyūga. Class President of the school, with an iron fist and good sense of rule…a badass one, at that. So vogue, so cold, so cute? He's really a "she," but she's really a "he." It's so damn confusing, it really must be. Who really cares? He's just livin' for life, so there's no prejudice here.

Neji's playing it cool, yet Rock Lee's acting a fool—in trouble with the teachers at school.

And then—POW!

"Don't look now! If it isn't No. 1 himself."

'He's so proud, I'm so 'roused, Naruto's so loud…! …He must be the guy of my dreams.'

His excursion from his introversion sits him right behind his crush. Got his brunch, (brought his lunch), yet there's still no munch? His face is filled with flush; he's got one crazy blush.

The perfect time, the perfect rhyme: A day at the fair doesn't sound bad…

Blithe Inner Neji is blithe.

There at the mixer, promised to be a blitzer, everybody there's gonna be a trickster! 'Body who's anybody's gonna rock out loud! 'Body who's anybody's gonna wild out loud! Ravers, cravers, parties with lasers—gonna be filled full, set with blazers! (Not the jackets.)

'You stand there in silence, not minding the partiers' craziness…but I feel like dancing, and I just want you to have fun, too.'

'Uchiha. You, me—dance? You must be out of your mind!'

But they dance the night away. With the stereo bumpin', music thumpin', No. 1 and Pres grindin' and rumpin'! All eyes on them, grading one to ten—straight tens all the way!

It's time to wind down as the lights of the town blaze through a window above. In a bed, achy heads, that's what all was said. But then—"Gahh!" Sasuke and Neji had ditched the party to get hot and heavy. Razzamatazz, baby, being a spaz—maybe?—but Sasuke's keeping it calm.

"Did we just do what I think we did?"

Blink, blink. Blink, think.

"Yes, I believe we did."

Ka-Sigh.—"Yes?"—Not you, Sai…not you.

"Well, you want a Round 2?"

"Oh, yes I do!"

Then things got risky, got kinda frisky, which came a little whisky—as in quick. Censor, censor, censor bar!

School's finally out, but the session didn't seem very long. It be Beach Time, y'all—it be a coolin' free-for-all! Shikamaru's being lazy, Kiba's being crazy, and the girls are just there being daisies. Excitement on the pier, there are pops—frozen and not, with beach umbrellas and volleyballs there and here. Craziness, daisiness, and a bit of laziness…but now it's time to dance, again! Spastic, bombastic, just plain fantastic! And that's just Shino…he ain't alone, though!

Ino's laugh, Shikamaru's sigh; Choji's joke, Hinata's cry; Kiba's exclaim, Akamaru's same; Shino's huff, Tenten's puff; Lee's snicker, Sakura's kicker—leading up to Naruto's yelp from the kisser. He plows into the sand, with the boys holding hands, Sasuke and Neji point up at the clear blue sky.

There's a blimp there: Flash! Heart. Float…


End file.
